Peaceful Lives We Once Owned
by DelinquentSydney
Summary: A new evil is dawning (how original I know) in the T.V world and is spilling out into the real world, inspiring a new serial killer. Naoto has made it into Tokyo University where Souji and Yukiko already attend. They all throw a party in celebration for her and discover that they're lives are about to get a lot less peaceful. (M rating is for later chapters)


So this is my first story on here, I do have a story on fictionpress that I'll talk about at the end. But this story revolves around the main cast of Persona 4, with some of them in University and some not, the senpai's are all 20, while the kouhai's 19. The story will also include Persona 3 and 5 characters as well, it may include Persona 1 and 2 characters but as background characters or people with their surnames, but some may be important characters. Also I'm taking Persona 4 Golden as this story's canon so Marie exists and does come into the plot. And there are a few original characters involved as well, some take centre stage and some don't. I am also using Souji Seta over Yu Narukami because I prefer it and I may also make something out of it later on.

I would consider the main protagonist of this story to be Naoto and an OC introduced later on in this chapter

The main plot is that a new evil is dawning (how original I know) in the T.V world and is spilling out into the real world, inspiring a new serial killer. Naoto has made it into

Tokyo University where Souji and Yukiko already attend. They all throw a party in celebration for her and discover that they're lives are about to get a lot less peaceful.

* * *

Peaceful Lives We Once Owned – Chapter One – The Last Peace Of Our Lives

* * *

Three loud knocks translated through the door to the room of a certain blue haired sleuth. The door opened and in the doorway stood an old man dressed like a butler. "Naoto-sama, a letter has arrived addressed to you." he said in a monotone voice while out-stretching his hand to Naoto.

"Ah, thank you Yakushiji-san, and I've told you before, the sama is unnecessary, Naoto is fine enough." the teenager told him while taking the letter from him and sitting down at her desk.

"I will try to drop the habit, I shall leave you now miss." he said as he left closing the door behind him leaving the sleuth to open the letter on her own.

Naoto took the letter in her hand and looked at the sender _Tokyo University it read,_ her heart began to race as she realised this was either an acceptance letter and a letter to inform her she had failed to gain entry. She gulped as she tore open the seal of the letter and took the piece of paper which could make her future grand or horrible. Unravelling it to it's true length she read it.

 _To Naoto Shirogane,_

We are honoured that such a famous individual took our entry exam and wishes to enter our University.

Which is why it is that much better when

 _you passed the exam with full marks and have our approval to enter our university and look forward to your arrival in our dorms in Spring._

Yours sincerely,  
Head Master of Tokyo University,  
Kei Nanjo

Naoto after finishing reading jumped in the air with joy and immediately ran out of her room into the hallway screaming "I'M ACCEPTED".

A loud laugh came from downstairs and out from a door to the left came out an even older man than Yakushiji, "Well done my marvellous granddaughter, why don't you call your friends to tell them the news, I'm sure they're all waiting to hear as well my dear." he spoke in an extremely confident manner

Naoto nodded at her grandfather and ran back into her room and grabbed her phone, opening it up and going into the group chat the former investigation team had set up. Even Teddie has gotten a phone just so he could be in it.

Naoto - **EVRY1 I GOT IN!**

Yosuke – **NICE GOING NAOTO**

Teddie – **In what?**

Yosuke – **Into the university you dumb bear**

Chie – **WOOHOO WHY TO GO NAOTO-CHAN**

Yukiko – **Congratulations Naoto-chan, I can't wait for you to move into the dorms this spring**

Naoto – **ME ETHR**

Kanji – **wouldnt expect less from our naoto**

Rise – **WOOO WAY TO GO** **SISTER**

Souji – **Well done Naoto, the university will be better with you here**

Teddie - **Whats a university?**

Naoto plopped onto her bed with a sigh of relief, she had passed the entrance exam and had been accepted into Tokyo University, she was happy about it and so were her friends, she couldn't wait to join in two months and see Souji and Yukiko again after so long. She soon fell into a peaceful sleep dreaming about the months ahead.

* * *

An apartment door swings open and in steps a young man of exceptional height, he quickly turns, closes and then locks the door. Taking his shoes off he walks into the front room, his emerald eyes finding a letter on the coffee table located in the middle of the room. Walking over to it, he sits down legs crossed, reaches out to the letter until another figure appears in the door way.

The figure walking into the room and taking a seat opposite the young man spoke, "Open it already you moron", putting their elbow on the table and their hand on their chin while leaning in.

The young man looked annoyed, "Y'know, I was just about to do that before you entered sis' so shut your trap and lemme get on with it", he spoke before beginning to tear the seal open.

The young woman sat with one knee up and with a smug look on her face, "If it wasn't for the table between us and the fact that you're my little bro, I'd have kicked your ass with that remark" she said to him with a threatening tone.

Ignoring her the young man unfolded the piece of paper which held his future.

 _Dear Daichi Kobayashi_

 _We are honoured that such a talented individual decided to take part in our entry exam and want to come to our university._

Which is why it is all the more better when you passed the exam with full marks and we have agreed to let you into our University.

We look forward to your arrival in our dooms this Spring.

Yours sincerely,  
Head Master of Tokyo University,  
Kei Nanjo

As he placed the letter back on the coffee table, tears began to fall down his cheeks and before he realised it he was crying.

His sister was shocked by this and puzzled asked "Yo Daichi, what's wrong? Did you not get in? C'mon lil' bro it can't be that, right?"

Rubbing his eyes, he looked up at his sister, "No Asuka you dummy, I passed and got accepted, I GOT INTO TOKYO", he exclaimed as even more tears of joy ran down his face.

Asuka was now also beginning to cry tears of joy, "You jerk, you were having me worried there", she said as she had leaped over the table and was now hugging Daichi, who returned the embrace.

* * *

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK

The sounds translating through the door only became louder as Naoto woke from her sleep. Sitting up on her bed she rubbed her eyes and looked around for the location of the noise that awoke her while yawning.

"I'm coming in Naoto", said the voice from outside. Naoto realised the sound came from the door and turned her attention towards it.

Naoto's grandfather had stepped in and had taken the seat located at her desk, he then turned to her crossing his legs, "Here Naoto, I bought you this, I think you'd like the idea I have in mind" he said as he handed Naoto an envelope.

Naoto opened the envelope and took out what was inside, it was a train ticket, a train ticket to Inaba, her eyes widened in surprise, she hadn't been to Inaba since moving back into the Shirogane Estate a few years back. "But why do I need this?" she asked out of curiosity.

The old man chuckled at the question, "Your friends rung up the estate last night and said they were throwing you a celebration party, so I booked you a train ticket as soon as I could, it leaves at 4PM, so if I were you I'd start packing" he said as he stood up and left the room.

Quickly scrambling off her bed Naoto began to pack all the essentials _._ _Clothes, I'll need lots of clothes, oh I'll need the charger for my phone, ahhh there's too much I'll need_. Spending the next hour and a half packing three suitcases proved to be quite a tiresome activity so early in the morning, especially when she hadn't yet had anything to eat or drink. Carrying the suitcases down the stairs and placing them at the door, she entered the kitchen to find Yakushiji preparing pancakes.

"Ah, Naoto-sama, just on time the pancakes are ready" Yakushiji said as he placed a plate at the table in front of Naoto.

"Thank you Yakushiji-san, they smell wonderful and I bet they'll taste that way too." Naoto said to the secretary of the state. She then sat down and began to eat her breakfast on a peaceful winter morning.

* * *

Daichi awoke on the floor of the living room of his apartment, he sat up and clutched his head, trying to remember the events of the previous night, he knew he had been accepted into Tokyo University, but after that was mostly a blur to him. As he stood up he looked at the clock, 11:47,  
he stared at it for a few more seconds until he realised he was going to be late for work. "Shit! Yosuke'll kill me if I'm late today", scrambling into his room he put on his Junes work clothes and sprayed himself with deodorant then ran out the door.

Asuka then awoke from the sofa from the sound of the door closing, "Huh, what was that?" she wondered, she then looked around the room and realised that there was an abundance of beer cans everywhere and she remembered that her and Daichi spent the night partying.

Daichi was now running down the street to Junes, colliding with whatever was at the entrance to the huge shop. "Ugh, oh ah, sorry about that hehe", he then realised he had bumped into Teddie. Helping the bear get up he then helped get some dirt off Teddie.

"No worries Daio-kun, I know you just really wanted to hug me, but you have no time for that, Yosuke's waiting for you" the bear suit said gleefully before running over to the elevator and pushing the button to bring it to them.

Daichi sighed as he walked over to the elevator, "Thanks Ted, and again sorry about knocking you over" he said as he made his way into the elevator, once inside he pushed the button which bought him to floor 2. _Shit Shit I better not be late_. The elevator doors opened and he was greeted with Yosuke and the rest of the employees waiting in front.

"CONGRATULATIONS" everyone said in unison.

Daichi stood there dumbfounded, "Congratulations for what?" he asked them.

Yosuke put his arm around the teen and rubbed his black hair, "For getting into Tokyo ya dummy, what else?" he said as he began to grin.

Daichi was still confused, "How'd you all know about that? I only got the letter last night and my sister was the only other one that knew." he said to them all.

"Man don't you ever watch the news" a man from the crowd spoke out, "This morning it was broadcasted that for the first time in 23 years two people passed Tokyo University's exam with full marks, one of them was you, and the other is that detective who helped the town a few years back, Naoto Shirogane." he explained to Daichi.  
"And that's not all man, later Naoto's arriving back in town, and we're throwing the both of you a party in the Amagi Inn, you'll even get to meet Yukiko and Souji for the first time as well." Yosuke told the young man with excitement. "Well, now that you're here, we'd best get to work" he said as he let go of Daichi and headed off to the staff room, Daichi followed, looking forward to meeting some of Yosuke's old friends.

* * *

END

So there's the first chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it.

So Daichi and Asuka are two out of a few original characters which will appear in this story, Daichi along with Naoto are the two main protagonists in this story. I haven't given a proper description of either of Daichi or Asuka for the mean time but I will in the next chapter. And yea Kei Nanjo is the Head Master of Tokyo University, I don't even know if that's what they call it in Japan, but it will do for this story. Kei isn't the only character from a different Persona game that will appear at the university, wait till you see who else is there. Also there will be Romances in this story, I won't say who as of now, but I hope I can pull them off correctly.

So as for when I'll update this, I hope to do it at least twice every month, but knowing me there will be months when I won't update or will only do one update, so I do apologize if that happens.

Now for the story I have going on over at Fiction Press, I'm going to update that every two month, with chapter 3 coming in February hopefully, I just find it very hard to write for some reason. The link to my Fiction Press profile will be in my profile of this account.

Well that'll be me for now, so Ciao.


End file.
